Nightmare on 23rd Street
by Beyond-The-Limit
Summary: I'm no longer doing this story. It sucks. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Freddy Kreuger, the song **_**Rock it**_**, Kool-aid, my own sick mind, and all those **_**"Top 10 scariest killers"**_** videos on Youtube. No, I have never seen **_**Nightmare on 21st. Street,**_** so I'm making up.**

**Hope you like it. Dedicated to my very first reviewer **_**ever, **_**Denki no Usage! Thank you so much for the kind words.**

**:D**

**--**

Lightening cracked, startling the young guitarist from her sleep. Her emerald eyes snapped open, and she sat up with a gasp. Her covers were askew, and her thin body was drenched in sweat. Nights at Kong were tough, especially with the weather. Her nightmare played over in her head, making her shiver.

_Screams echoed around the studio, making Noodle drop her Les Paul. Her eyes flicked around nervously, and she visibly flinched with the next round. Jumping up, she ran towards the noise. Lightening flashed, adding to her fear. Noodle knew it was dangerous to go around at night, especially with the living dead walking around, but the voice was so familiar. It was when she neared the carpark that her suspicions were proven true._

_2D stood over a lump, his back to the frightened guitarist. In his left hand was a roundish thing, and his right looked to be a large knife. Noodle was about to swallow the lump in her throat, when the singer screamed once more, causing her to choke. He turned at the noise, his eyes glowing. She stared, her eyes getting wider and wider, until, finally, she screamed herself._

_The singer's thin body was covered in blood. It was splattered all over his shirt and face, and dripping from the knife he held. In his hand was Noodle's head, the dark red liquid covering her neck. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open in an 'O' shape. 2D's head tilted, and her eyes shifted from her own head to her body. Lightening flashed, and suddenly, she was seeing things from the head's point of view. She heard herself scream, and then, nothing._

Noodle rubbing her shoulders, tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't had a nightmare since she first arrived at Kong, and none of them were that jacked up. She curled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them, and cried, just like she would when she was ten.

A shadow slipped into the hallway. It smirked inwardly, slinking towards the carpark. How he loved doing this. Most of the time the people he did this to died, entertaining his even more. Yes, this was going to be very, very fun.

**A/N: :O Oh noes, Teh Gorillaz are in trouble! What will happen next? R&R please.**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 2! :D**

**I don't own Gorillaz, but I own you.**

**--**

Noodle's head drooped as she ate he cereal. Russel stared at her, his eyebrows raised. With a wooden spoon, he poked the side of her head. "You feelin' ok, baby girl?" he asked, plopping down next to her. The guitarist nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Hai, ." her words were slurred, like she was _extremely_ tired. "Noodle, what's up? You tired or somethin'?" he asked, heading towards the kitchen. He turned back, and the teen was gone. He saw her heading out in the hallway. Russel shrugged, stirring the coffee he made.

Noodle rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked. "Stupid freaking nightmares." she growled, running a hand through her thick purple hair. She had never been so scared of her best friend before, and now she wanted to know he would never hurt her. The guitarist shuffled to the singer's room, each step making her more and more nervous. Could 2D _ever_ hurt her? She liked to think not.

&&&

2D thrashed around in his bed, whimpering occasionally. What was going on his empty little head? A knocking on his door knocked him out of his slumber, and he coughed. "Come in." he croaked, sitting up. Noodle's head poked in, and he sighed. "M'glad it was you and not Muds." he said jokingly. The guitarist smiled, sliding into the singer's room. "I did not wake you, did I?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

2D shrugged, sliding the blankets off and sitting indian style. "Wull, yeah, but it's ok, Noods. I was 'avin a nightmare anyway."

He shivered, and the guitarist perked up. "What..what kind of nightmare?" she asked. Jade eyes met onyx, and the singer shrugged. "A scary one fer sure. You was there." he said, standing up. Noodle blushed, realising he was in Spongebob boxers. 2D grabbed some wrinkled jeans, sliding his pale legs into them. The guitarist stared at them. His legs were a creamy white. They were long and slender, with virtually no hair. They were legs any girl could envy.

"Hey, Noods, what were ya sayin'? Ya got lost oggling me body." Noodle gasped, her eyes snapping up to the singer's. He grinned, sitting down next to her. "Um, nothing, 2D-kun; what was scary about the dream?" she asked, heat rushing to her cheeks. "Muds was killin' me, but I was watching him do it." 2D shuddered, "it was like a movie, or somefing." She gasped inwardly, standing up. It was now or never. "Ok, 2D-kun." she slapped her hands onto his thin shoulders. "Would you ever...would you ever...hurt me?" she asked.

The singer's mouth went into an 'O' of surprise. Noodle cringed inwardly. Man, this guy was...beautiful. Damn it. "No. No! Nevah....why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. It wasn't in anger, though. It seemed to be...hurt? "Ano....kuso, I had a nightmare, also." she said, pulling his hands in his lap. 2D pulled Noodle to him, folding her into his chest. She gasped, blushing. Her cheek met his chest, and she heard the steady rythym of his heartbeat. "I would nevah 'urt ya, Noodle. You're _my_ Noodle." he whispered. He did this all the time when she was little; why did it bother her now? "Kuso." she whispered.

**A/N: Awww, 2DXNoodle! Yeah, that pairing is cute. Anyway, I hate this chapter, but yall asked for it, so here it be!**


End file.
